Legendary Mogas
Maximum capturing rate for Legendary Mogas at 1 HP: 4% Click Here For A Full List Of Legendary Mogas!!! In the advanced section of the mogadex there is one legendary for each zodiac sign, apart from sagitarius, which has two legendaries and scorpio which has none. The list here shows all the legendaries that you find in THAT section. Mogas Spike Traditionally kept by kings, the Spike's fiery individualistic spirit makes it a challenge for any tamer... Location : Cydonia Castle , Mega Hole Zodiac: Aries Rarity: Legendary Burger Prophecies tell us that one day, the Burgers' endless mouths will yawn open to consume us all. Location : Adventure Island, Ahab's Abyss, Great Bazaar, Evergreen Terraces Zodiac : Taurus Rarity : Legendary Igneon Mogadex : Tiano sheds its scale-like armor for a carapace of pure rock and veins that run with lava when it evolves into Igneon. Sign: Gemini Class: Balanced Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Rarity: Legendary Location: Evolves From Tiano. Evolution Tiano >''' Igneon Diabao ''A rare hybrid, Diabao combines the splendor of a light imp with '' the devillesh atitude of a dark imp.' Location : Lobster Tornado Zodiac : Gemini Rarity : Legendary Weatar '''Mogadex : Weatars are the ne'er-do-wells of the Moga world, often running with bad crowds and engaging in antisocial activity. Sign: Scorpio Rarity: Legendary Location: none (an event from April 4-6, 2011, where you could buy Weatar for 50 Moga Cash.) Skills: Physical Attack: Punch Upgraded Physical Attack: Uppercut Azurel Azurel is a dangerous creature, to be sure, but capturing one is seen '' ''as a sign of very good things to come! Location :dougnes dock Zodiac : Cancer Rarity : Legendary It will start appearing at Dungeness Dock when you recieve the quest to capture it. Seraph Mogadex : One of the angelic breed, the Seraph enforces justice at the end of a sword. Sign: Aquarius Class: Balanced Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Rarity: Legendary Location: Not Yet Released. Leon Although Leons are regarded as the kings of the jungle, ''most are didicated to embracing democratic forms. '' '' Location : Greensteps, Adventure Island Zodiac : Leo Rarity : Legendary Tama Tama's cuteness hides a deadly secret: beneath its outer coat of ''fur lies '' ''an even cuter layer of wooly underpelt. Well ,maybe not deadly... Location : Titans staircase Zodiac : Virgo Rarity : Legendary Waidio ''Waidios are as cute and innocent as they look, dreaming one day when mogas will fight no more forever. you can fight this moga but that is a team tag battle only in the citadel tower!!!! only citadel tower you can see a beautiful moga like waidio ,weatar,scorpios,bandido,spike,fire fox,argos momo,vangelish,glowbug,dirge and etc. that's all for more information '' ''add me in face book... just type... '' ''*sinichi cudo* tyx... ^_^ Location : tower in the pebolenia Zodiac : Libra Rarity :Legendary Hanzo ''Hanzos are expert warriors, skilled in a wide array of martial arts th'at they combine on the fly. '' Location : Wherever Hanzo Is Zodiac : Sagitarius Rarity : Legendary Plasmian Plasmians are graceful creatures and not by nature violent. They are extremely long-lived and loyal. Location : Adventure Island,Lapis Forest, Lazuli's Grove, Cerulean Pond Zodiac : Capricorn Rarity : Legendary Evolution It is the first legendary to be granted an evolution, and so can evolve into a '''Plasmodon when you have five of them and enough evolution potions. Mogadex :'' "When Legendary plasma filled Mogas fuse together, you something awesome is coming, and a Plasmadon is totally awesome."'' Sign: Capricorn Class: Balanced Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Rarity: Legendary Location: Not Yet Available. PeePee Little is known about Peepee, other than that they whistle a lot '' ''and are ''extremely shy. '' Design is based on PuPu from the Final Fantasy series, Location : The third stall on the left Zodiac : Aquarius Rarity : Legendary Momo '''Mogadex : Momos have fearlessly forsaken their native habitat to plumb the depths of the sea. Sign: Pisces Class: Balanced Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Rarity: Legendary Location: Zodiac Rodeo after completing quest Beat Zodiac Rodeo, Citadel Entrance Skills: Physical Attack: Kick Upgraded Physical Attack: Roundhouse Z-Attack: Upgraded Z-Attack: Waterlogged Special Ability: Regenerate Black Gold Black Gold is one of the most ancient mogas. Only the chosen few can tame this majestic creature. This highly prized moga is available at Lobster Tornado once you manage to finish Nova's capturing quests. For more info on these quests go to the page "Black Gold" You will need to be at least level 30 to be able to capture it. Sign: Sagittarius Rarity: Legendary Location: Lobster Tornado Skills Physical Attack: Bodyslam Upgraded Physical Attack: Piledriver Z-Attack: Upgraded Z-Attack: Shining Death Special Attack: Vampire Embrace Random Ability: Confuse How to capture To capture Black Gold, you must first complete the Black Gold Quest Series (75 Total Quests). Category:super rare Category:Gemini Category:Virgo Category:Sagittarius